All American Communications Television
Background: What if All American Communications Television lived on? The Result Is This. Real Logos Can Be Seen Here. 5th Logo (1998-2003) Nicknames: "Orbit A III", "Green Orbit", "The Red Prism", "The Late 1990's Prism" Logo: TBA. FX/SFX: TBA. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1991-1992 version of logo 3. Availability: Common. Scare Factor: Minimal. 6th Logo (2003-2010) Nicknames: "Orbit A IV", "Gold Orbit", "The Yellow Prism", "The 2000's Prism" Logo: On a black BG with searchlights, the Orbit A zooms out. When it ends zooming out, the BG changes to blue, and one searchlight makes "ALL AMERICAN TELEVISION" appear with the FremantleMedia byline ("A FremantleMedia Company") below it. The orbit A shines. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: An more less scary and orchestral version of the 1991-1992 version of the music of logo 3. Availability: Common. Scare Factor: None to mininum, this logo is not scary. 7th Logo (2010-2012) Nicknames: "Orbit A V", "Red Orbit", "The Revamped Prism", "The 2010s Prism" Logo: On a blue background, an ring zooms out. Then an stylized "A" follows it zooming out. When they stop zoomig out, an flash occurs. Then, two circles (one green and the other one cyan) appears moving around. "ALL AMERICAN TELEVISION" with the FremantleMedia byline appears next to the company's name. The circles keep moving and the logo shines, then we fade out. FX/SFX: The zooming, the flash, the circles moving. Music/Sounds: An 3-note synth piano tune followed by an orchestral sounder. Availability: Current, seen on All American Television's newest shows. Scare Factor: Low, the flash may catch you off-guard, otherwise this is an clean logo. 8th Logo (2012-2019) Nicknames: "The New Multicolored Orbit A", "Orbit A VI", "The New 2012's Prism" Logo: On A Blue Background, We See The Triangles A In Red And A In Orange And T In Yellow Merging Toghether, And After That The Words "ALL AMERICAN TELEVISION" In An Arial Black Font Fades In with The FremantleMedia Byline Fades In Below And Under Below The URL "www.allamericantv.com" Fades In The Bottom Bylines: * (2001-2018) A FremantleMedia Company * (2018-) A Fremantle Company FX/SFX: The Merging, And Fading. Music/Sounds: An Orchestral Version Of Logo 3 And Logo 4 Availability: Current, seen on All American Television's newest shows. Scare Factor: None. 9th Logo (2019-2020) Nicknames: "The Orange Colored A" "Orbit A VII" "The New 2019" Logo: We see some lights at AAT, the zooming out and rotates in, the text "All American Television" fades in, the "RULL" bottom, the byline "A FremantleMedia Company" fades in, the "RULL, www.allamericantv.com." fades in. Bylines: * (2018-) A FremantleMedia Company * (2018-) A Fremantle Company FX/SFX: The Rotating in, the zooming out. Cheesy Factor:The sidelike VIVO Vile. Music/Sounds: An triumphant version of the 2012 logo. Availability: Seen on All American Television's shows. Scare Factor: Low to High. The new logo scares you! 10th Logo (2020-2022) Nicknames: "Orbit A VIII", "Orbit A Redux", "The New 2020's Prism", "The Rainbow Orbit" Logo: On A Cyan-gradient backgroud, We See Some Lasers Forms The Rainbow AAT Orbit As Before, And After That The Laser Forms The Words Below ALL AMERICAN TELEVISION (In Gold And In The Algerian Font) the byline "A FremantleMedia Company" Fades In Below And After That The Logo Then Shines. Bylines: *(2020-2022) A FremantleMedia Company *(2022-2024) A Fremantle Company *(2024-2025) An ELTVKADSRE Company *(2025-2027) A TALBOT TELEVISION SUBSIDIARY *(2027-2029) A Division Of SBS International Variants: *(2020-2022) Sometimes, The Word "Productions" Didn't Appear And The Name Of The Company Doesn't Appear *(2020-2024) The Byline "A Subsidiary Of ELTVKADSRE/Talbot Television/All American Communications" Was Added On The Company's Name *(2020-2025) The Logo Was Also Used For Talbot Television, Fremantle UK Productions, Fremantle EK Productions, And ELTVKADSRE EK Productions *(2020-2023) There Is An In-Credit text that reads "In Association With ALL AMERICAN TELEVISION" on The Adventures Of Sinbad. *(2020-2027) The Byline "A Division Of ELTVKADSRE/SBS International" Fades In Below The Company's Name And The URL www.eltvkadsre.ek FX/SFX: The Lasers, And Fading, All In Cel Animation Done By El Tv Kadsre Studios, And Fremantle El Kadsre Music/Sounds: An Amateur Version Of Logo 4 Availability: Seen On The Adventures Of Sinbad And The El Tv Kadsre DVD Releases Of The Price Is Right, 3,2,1 Contact, Family Feud, Baywatch, Match Game, America's Top 10 And The Nexonian Version Of The Adventures Of Sinbad In Canada And Nexonia Scare Factor: *High To WTF! The Logo Might Startle Some Viewers And Users That They View The Logo On YouTube And Vimeo, Sometimes You Can View The Logo Here. *Starting In 2025 All American Communications Is Now Rebranded As El Tv Kadsre/Talbot Productions. Category:Seizure-including logos Category:Nightmare Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Flashing logos Category:USA Category:Logos Made On MS Paint Category:Television Category:El Kadsre